Cassyon Notker
Cassyon Notker '''is a Hunyago spy. In the Human Readiness Committee, he is known as the Bio-Morph of Libya. Identified as an amazigh nomad named '''Masinissa Menna '''or '''Kadri Nero Qadir. A morph born in Sedatus, a Northern Mulla country. His yellow chroma, an appearance trait that usually mistakes him for being a member of the Gente-Amarilla ''settlers of Shamash. He was inducted into AiS by recommendation of former Sedatus ruler Stranistand Notker, his father. Following AIS's disbandment by Anu Fera, he became a feraist albeit with different believes. A sentiment shared by other members he met. Disagreements between Chliste Arweinyyd and Cian Hardrada, coupled with the morph schism, split the ideology of Fera in half. Following Chlistes' idea, he was sent to Epione to be one of the first neo-feraists. A crackdown by Epione's government forced him to a plea bargain to avoid life imprisonment. Near the end of the 19th century, he was recalled to Mergen for the return to Earth. History Life in Sedatus Then known as Cassyon, he was born in Sedatus that was under the rule of Stranistand Notker. A secular anoist. Born a century after space-flight, his fathers rule was nearing it's termination date. It's purpose of protecting anoists from persecution no longer needed. Cassyon and his mother went to Esid. Studying in the University located there. He exceeding in psychology and art. These accomplishments caught the attention of a imperial official. Offering him a position in the empires newest units. Anti-Independence Suppressor Cassyon worked in the '''A'ffairs of 'I'nternal 'S'ecurity (AIS), an intelligence gathering agency used by the empire to counter independence movements in their colonies. Working in groups who sought to overthrow morph rule in Nergal, Enlil, Ninlil, Ninurta, Epione, and Shamash. Even against morph dissidents. Cassyon has received his fair share of scorn from those he once considered friends. In 1823, Anu Fera disbanded AIS as a show of her decolonization arrangement. Leaving the once sabotaged independence aspirations unchecked. Bio Administration agent in the Republic Ciro was now an agent of the Cognitive Perspicuous Group of the Trinity. For his first assignment, he was sent outside by Chliste Arweinyyd to infiltrate the planet Epione, home of the morph diaspora. Joining other members there. His orders: decrease the non-morph population of Epione. Doing so by adhering Administration meritocracy to Epione's poverty stricken populations and dispose those who fail. Given a passport he boarded a ship destined for Epione. Disguising himself as a Pami male going by the name Lavoro, an economic migrant pursuing new life. Answering the callsign "Di valore?" using the countersign 'Giallo' to a morph waiting at Saor sector port V76. On this very ship, he met Vadamerca Rikiar a friend and associate of Alaric's EEC. She easily saw through Cassyon's Pami disguise from saying an arabic phrase. Her reason for leaving the Trinity arose over dissatisfaction from the administration. Asked why he is disguising himself, he brushed it away by asking her why she is leaving the Administration. Getting countered back from the same question. Like many others sent to Epione, they would be the progenitors of the Conserve Mentality. Casing homeless drop-off ports, homeless communities, and poverty hotbeds around Epione to acquire "intellectual specimens". The work of spreading Cyrusian meritocracy infiltration agents posing as Morph's fleeing the policy of the Bio Administration. Suspicion of their activities came to light when Arbolast Beesha published a dissertation regarding the marriage waves but more importantly Conserves like Ciro himself. Captured by the Republic Prepared to sleep for the rest of the day when his in-room comms notified him. Getting a live vid from a fellow member that they have been compromised. Alarmed, he grabbed a pistol and proceeded to leave his apartment. Just as he approached the front door, the doorway's handprint scanner switched from red to green. He jumped out of his room window to a market below. Taking the appearance of a pami male to throw off his unknown pursuers. Cassyon then stole a hat from a nearby stand to enhance his disguise. His comms eventually received a message from another conserve to gather at a cafe in lower Saur. Stopping at this cafe, he met the person who called for all members to converse. Revealing to be none other than Vadamerca. Others soon came in, joining them both. eventually showed everyone that the cafe was surrounded. She gave a proposal: if they surrendered peacefully, the harshness of their inevitable sentence could be lessened. Or resist and be sent to a maximum security prison with no hope of release. Debating with the other members of his group, most agreed to the latter. One however, reached for his pistol. Receiving a shot to the back of the head by the morph sitting behind him. Appearance Cassyon appears as a yellow morph. With his affiliation with the Bio Administration, he wore the standard intellectualist robe. During his time with AiS he wore armor that was given to members in the event of involving one self in large-scale conflicts. Post-imperial era he wore nothing. A member of the Human Readiness Committee, Ciro had the appearance of a Berber (Amazigh) nomad. Wearing the usually known indigo-colored clothes that are associated with them. This makes him a member of the Tuareg people. For his flag patch, it has constantly changed due to switching rulers. From the Ottomans to the Italians until modern-day Libya. His patch was unique since it was just a green patch with no modification. Something that caused so much confusion among other members. Notes * Mesinissa translates to "Their lord." It is the name Berber leader who established the kingdom of Numidia. * Kadri Nero Qadir is a three word name to reflect his history of Libya. ** Kadri - Ottoman Tripolitania (Turkish) ** Nero - Italian Libya (Italian) ** Qadir - Post-independence Libya (Arab) * Cassyon's birth year coincides with the Islamic conquest of Tripolitania. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Original Content Category:Characters Category:Testament: Purity